


turkey breath

by Midnightmoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I don't know how to write smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, this was supposed to be cute and it turned into smut so quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightmoon/pseuds/Midnightmoon
Summary: jeonghan comes over for thanksgiving dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write smut but my mind thinks otherwise.

 

Seungcheol was feeling nervous while running around the kitchen, going back and forth between there and the dining room as he set the table with foods spread widely for him and his boyfriend to enjoy. He really wanted to impress Jeonghan since it would be the first time that they had spent the holiday together and he didn’t want to have anything ruin it. He was just finishing the turkey when he hears three soft, yet hearable knocks go off at the door, telling him that he had arrived. He quickly wipes the sweat off of the top of his forehead with a cloth as he makes his way to the door. He tries to make sure he looks in good shape, fixing his hair and trying to get the wrinkles out of his clothes as he finally reaches for the food and opens it.

 

As he opens the door, it reveals a very warm and bundled up Jeonghan who was surrounded in scarfs and a big puffy coat. He also had a satchel thrown over his side and a dish in his hand, probably something for them to share for their thanksgiving dinner.

 

“Hey, I’m glad you made it.” Seungcheol smiles to the boy before allowing him to fully come inside and get out of the cold weather before he started shivering.

 

“Me too, for a second I thought I was lost.” He was chuckling to himself as he took of his big jacket and satchel, leaving only the scarf hanging from his neck. They stare a bit at each other before Seungcheol leans down and kisses him quickly on the lips, before leading them into the dining room where all the food awaited. He made turkey,ham, macaroni, dressing and more. He wanted to really be able to impress the boy since he hadn't spent time with him in a while.

 

“Woah, you really are a chef huh? I’m a little impressed.” Jeonghan sends him a cocky smile before sliding in the seat in front of him. Seungcheol rolls his eyes but starts to cut all the food, helping Jeonghan get some on his plate. 

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, even though you sounded sarcastic.”

-

They both eat and chat about what they did when visiting their parents for the holiday. Jeonghan talked about how his little sister was so sad by the fact that he cut his hair off and went for more of a buzz cut in the back and a bit long in the front, and about how his mom asked about Seungcheol. That part made his head come up at the mention of Jeonghan’s mom wanting to know more about him. That must’ve meant he was in the clear right?  At the ask of the question, Jeonghan just laughs and ignores him, sipping from the wine glass cooly.

 

They soon finish the main course of the meal and were feeling a bit tipsy from the amount of wine they had already consumed. After Seungcheol packed away the leftovers and made some to go plates for Jeonghan, they both sat lazily and comfortably on his couch, not really paying attention to the tv in front of them but onto each other.

 

“What’s for dessert?” Jeonghan sent him a sly smirk and Seungcheol got the picture.

It didn’t take too long before Jeonghan’s lips made there way onto Seungcheol’s, kissing sloppily and quickly, his body coming closer and wanting more. Seungcheol’s heart was beating so fast just thinking about how close their bodies were to each other, how hard it was to breathe. 

  
Seungcheol’s hands made their way to Jeonghan’s hips, pushing him into his lap while the boy wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s torso holding onto him tight as if his life depended on it. When they broke apart, Seungcheol looked up into Jeonghan’s eyes only to see how they were filled with lust and love for the him. Just looking up at him made him even hungrier for the rest of the boys body. He loved how just the tough of his hands made Jeonghan trimble, moan and clench onto his chest for support. He loved how it made him just want more and more.

 

“Fuck, Jeonghan.” He could feel him grinding up against him hard, his breathing becoming faster and harder. His arms squeezed Jeonghan’s waist holding him closer as they moved faster and went deeper. They haven’t even taken anything off yet and Seungcheol already felt like he was gonna explode.

 

After deciding that it was getting way to uncomfortable on Seungcheol’s couch, they moved to his bedroom, not trying to stay unconnected for too long. Seungcheol had laid down on the bed, pulling Jeonghan down with him, grinding up against his body. The boy let out a soft moan while tugging at Seungcheol’s shirt not wanting it to be in the way anymore. He pulls his shirt off and Jeonghan repeats the action. Seungcheol seen in Jeonghan eyes that he didn't want to hold back and was ready to dive in quickly. 

 

Soon they both had their pants off, leaving them only in their underwear, grinding harder at every minute passing. The bed creaked loud as they moved, the sound of their breathing and the bed filling the apartment. 

 

“S-Seungcheol.. please.” Jeonghan felt like he was engulfed in fire as they kept going, he didn't want the feeling to go away. Seungcheol’s lips against his neck and on his jaw , kissing him sweetly and roughly at the same time. His hands gripping the sheets in agony as his member hardened and leaked, begging to be touched. 

 

Seungcheol felt nervousness hit him at the thought of taking Jeonghan’s underwear off and revealing his cock, that looked like it was ready for release. He was feeling the same need and want to be touched or inside of Jeonghan but he thought it could wait. For now, he takes his hands and hooks his fingers in Jeonghan’s underwear, in a way of asking for permission. Jeonghan nods quickly, breathing hard and staring up at Seungcheol fondly. Seungcheol pulls them back slowly before letting it free, the sight making him unconsciously lick his lips just thinking about the taste. Jeonghan moaned at feeling the relief of finally having himself free, the friction from his underwear had made him feel like he was about to die. 

 

Seungcheol felt the nervousness creep back up but he ignored it as he experimented with putting his hand on Jeonghan’s dick, stroking it gently. The boy squirmed and his back bent at the feeling, putting his hands onto his to make him move at a faster pase. After stroking him for a while, he began to try more as he hovered above Jeonghan’s member, licking the tip before putting his lips around and taking in small amounts of it, the heat of his breath swallowing his dick whole. Jeonghan gasp for air as he pulled at Seungcheol’s hair, trying not to shove him all the way down on it but wanting to. The feeling of him bobbing up and down on him and the sounds coming from his mouth made him feel like he was screaming inside of his head and already close to releasing.

 

“Cheol, fuck. Cheol.” Jeonghan couldn’t think of anything else to say, his mind wandering to the feeling of Seungcheol’s lips and the way it felt moving on him. He was getting so close and they barely even started. 

 

Seungcheol was enjoying the sounds coming out of Jeonghan’s mouth, liking the way they were making him become undone, and unable to hold off from not being touched for so long. He pulls off of his cock with a small pop before wiping his mouth and kissing Jeonghan sweetly on the lips. Looking down at Jeonghan, the boy was breathing hard with light red flushed cheeks and bruised dark red lips. His legs were spread open and his chest littered in bruises caused by Seungcheol’s mouth. 

 

Jeonghan started to feel himself feel shy at the way Seungcheol was staring down at him. He felt like he looked like another meal that he was just ready to eat. It made him crave more of him, made him want to pull his body down on his and let him push himself all the way in for them to feel even more pleasure than they did now. 

 

He watched as Seungcheol pulled his pants down , releasing his leaking member, stroking it slowly and desperately. Jeonghan moans lowly at how lewd he felt just watching the boy move above him.

 

“C-Cheol..Please, I-I need you so bad.” Jeonghan had managed to speak out, sounding like he was choking and gasping for air. The arousal he was feeling rose in his body as he watched the man above him work on himself. He wanted him more than ever now. Seungcheol swore the blood traveled down to his dick so quick from hearing how choked up and broken Jeonghan sounded just from the things he’s done. He slowly lays back on top of Jeonghan, moving slowly against him before pulling the other into a slow kiss. The kiss slowly began to be invaded by their tongues as well as the moans that spilled out from the way their hands roamed each other's bodies.

 

-

 

Jeonghan didn’t think the feeling of Seungcheol inside of him would be that good until it actually happened. When the pain receded and he started to move he couldn’t help the loud moan that poured out of his mouth and bounced off the walls, echoing throughout the room. The sound of their skin slapping added to the noise that went through the apartment, mixed with the bed creaking and loud breathing. Seungcheol could feel himself coming close and as he did, he pulled himself closer to Jeonghan, keeping his eyes on the other boy as he was also at his limit. Their mouths came together as Seungcheol moaned lowly and as Jeonghan said his name over and over. Seungcheol could feel the sweat rolling down his face as he quickened his pace, knowing that he was completely at his limit. His eyes rolled back and Jeonghan’s name fell from his lips as he finally came. Soon after he did, Jeonghan came as well, his fingers making there way through Seungcheols back and his legs tightening around his hips.

-

They laid side by side on the bed, kissing sweetly on the lips before staring at each other. Seungcheol could see Jeonghan quietly laughing beside him. 

 

“W-what’s so funny?” Jeonghan had one hand on his stomach and one covering his mouth as the giggles spilled out of it.

 

“N-Nothing.” The laughter kept coming out though as he looked at Seungcheol. It was starting to make the boy feel a bit of doubt about how good his kissing skills were.

 

“Tell me.” He looked at the boy with a sad look on his face, obviously trying to convince him into telling him what he thought was so funny. Jeonghan kept laughing before quickly kissing him on the lips again and pulling back to watch his reaction.

 

“You have turkey breath.” Jeonghan kept laughing while Seungcheol couldn't stop the blood that made it's way up to his cheeks from embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally supposed to be painfully sweet and fluffy and it turned into some horrible dick gobbling smut, okay bye.


End file.
